


Language of Love

by Damedame_Anon08



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deaf Character, Flower AU, Fluff and Angst, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Indulgent, i love akeshu, im horrible at writing, might be edited alter, mute character, there's a lot of flower language, this is not hanahaki fic, unbetaed, why do i always include coffee dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damedame_Anon08/pseuds/Damedame_Anon08
Summary: Akira Kurusu is a 16-years-old student that lost his hearing after a traffic accident.Goro Akechi is a young prodigy that doesn’t own a voice.But then, they met for the first time on a day in June.





	Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent fic.  
> Well, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Deaf!Akira x Mute!Goro
> 
> Unbetaed and probably edits in the future

The world is a ruthless place. From the moment people born, the fate has pretty much sealed, for whatever is ahead of them. Accidents and incomplete part of bodies are count as one of those sealed fates.

Akira Kurusu is a 16-years-old student that lost his hearing after a traffic accident.

Goro Akechi is a young prodigy that doesn’t own a voice.

The two young men never knew what communicate, or simply conversation. They didn’t mind other people and seal their heart deep within themselves. Life is much easier without thinking too much, or trying too hard at what they can’t. The two young men thought that they’re bound to their life, chained by fate, living a life with a hole on them with nothing that can fill it.

But then, they met for the first time on a day in June.

From that moment, they knew, there’s a spark that matched between them.

Unwanted and thrown away, Goro grew solely with some care from strangers. The only good side of him is the fact that he can process information so quickly, build a strong deduction with proves and strong observation power. From that one point he showed some potential, he’s under the care of Tokyo police department. They are aware of the fact that he didn’t own a voice, but Goro sure the only reason he were kept is because his intelligence only.

One day, he brought home to a place with Niijima template in front. He was taken care by the warm family and grew a strong sense of justice to punish the bad people. Detective Niijima was a great man. He taught Goro a lot, not just things necessary and gives him love needed, but then again, it was never enough to fill his hole. His daughters were very cheerful and have the same strong sense of justice like their father.

The older one likes to play chess with Goro, while the younger likes to make him some pancake. The family also taught him about sign languages and gesture. He didn’t need too long to master them. For he think, he’s wrapped in happiness, Detective Niijima passed away and brought sorrow upon the once warm place. That’s why Goro decided that he too, want to be a cops like him.

Years passed and now he’s under internship with guidance from his older sister, Sae Niijima. He is proven to be help in the police and attain the name of Detective Akechi. He solved many hard crimes and caught several runaway criminals with the help of Niijima as the translator to the police force. That’s how Goro lives his life now. He thought no one would understand him.

But then he spotted him, a frizzy haired glassed teen sitting with bright blond beside him, totally silent after being asked a question.

The woman was confused and asks again, but the teen paid no heed. Instead his teacher comes to the woman and whispers something to her ears. Goro took a note when the woman gaps and moves to question the blond beside him.

Interesting.

He approached the frizzy teen after the show was over. He took a notice of him and stared at Goro for a while. With a smile, Goro took out a sketch book and begin to write at it.

_‘Hello. May I ask your name? Why didn’t you answer that woman’s question?’_ is written neatly.

The teen didn’t answer and keep his eyes locked to the words. He then extended his hand, demanding for the book. ‘ _Hey sorry if I can’t answer you. Forgot my book today._ ’ he written and shows Goro.

‘ _I’m can’t hear. I’m deaf._ ’ He flips the pages.

_'In a way, we're pretty similar, I guess.'_ He grins and writes the next one.

‘ _My name is Akira Kurusu._ ’ The name is written with kanji of dawn. What a good name, Goro signed. But Akira frown his brow, as if having trouble, or didn’t know any sign language.

Goro was sure he gestured clearly and slowly, but with that reaction, Goro deduct that this person never learned sign language. ‘ _Why not learn sign language?_ ’ Goro writes.

‘ _No one can teach me._ ’ He writes.

Goro can’t imagine Akira has to struggles to deliver his thought to people around him. Does that mean he doesn’t close to anyone? No one is there to help him? Goro looks down and writes again.

_‘Do you want me to? It’s okay. Actually, I want to.’_ As he land his eyes on the text, his eyes widen and face Goro’s with shine in them. He smiles and nodded. Goro’s own mouth curves into smile and they exchanged phone number and IM ID.

_Thanks_. He typed on the message.

Goro smiles and gesture thanks before another ping rung from his phone.

_Is that a hand sign for thanks?_ Goro nodded.

Akira smiles and tries the gesture himself. It’s still messy but with little practice he can master it. Goro waved and walked away as his school group moves to the next point, Akira trotted accompanied by his blondie friends. Well, at least he has some friends. What a loyal friends they are.

After their counter; Goro busy live keeps him no time to come and teach Akira; but they still in contact via messages. Akira is very interesting person to talk to. He moves to Tokyo for a year and just happened to befriend those blondie he saw the other day. Goro senses something secretive when he mentioned his friends, but he didn’t want to dig through his personal space.

Turns out he is pretty funny and smooth with his stupid pick-up lines. He said he got his own way of talking and likes to prank other people, that bastard. They talked almost every day and pretty much known much about each other already. It felt like they’re best friend already.

Goro didn’t believe in soulmates and such, but if such a legend does exits, he believes Akira is his one and only soulmate. He can feel a special connection between them.

One tiring day, Goro stumble upon a quite but rumored-to-be-good coffee shop in the outskirt, far from the nosiness of the city. He takes a seat second to the door and patiently waits for the owner, but instead he found Akira behind the counter, his eyes widen as the frizzy teen smirks and proudly look to Goro’s eyes. While waiting for Goro to choose, Akira places a glass of water and a flower, how thoughtful of him.

After deciding on one, Akira smiles and starts to make the coffee in the kitchen. Goro stares at the frizzy teen from far away. The way he handled the beans and cup is almost as the professional. He looks like cool barista with that apron hanging on his neck. The smell of coffee starting to fill Goro’s lung and before long, the cup is in front of him, Akira eagerly waits for him to taste his work.

It’s blown all of Goro’s sleepiness, no kidding. His face brighten and low-key sipping the coffee, savoring until its single drop. With an expecting smile, Akira watches Goro drinks his cup and smirks when his face dropped when he take his cup again. Akira always knew Leblanc recipe’s is the best he known, but the face detective made is like he received a gift some sort.

He returns with a cup full of coffee and leaned on the counter, smiles lazily curved on his face. Goro stays there for a while, teaching Akira when there’s no costumer until his phone rings for him to go to work. He takes out his wallet to pay but instead, Akira refuses his money and gives him a paper before sending the detective out of the shop with a grin. Goro frowns as he reads the words. It seems like flower name but why would Akira gives him flower name? He then types the words in and Goro realized.

Of course he’s so smooth with those words. Of course he would learn flower language than sign language.

Goro huffed as the results are in. Dahlia and white camellia; good taste and waiting.

Well, he can’t wait for his next visit to the café and smacked that smug face so hard. Now that Goro knows Akira knows flower language better, he begins to study on some meaning of flower. As he expected, Akira also starts to tease him like commenting him through flowers. Also strangely enough, Goro starts to feel attachment to him.

He always expects his next visit to Leblanc, to that smile and his grins and his flowery harassment. His body would heat when they touch; he is so happy when he smiles to him. Even Niijima starts to suspect him of being in love. That wasn’t true. Akira might have become someone special, someone different than the rest but from what Goro knows, it wasn’t love.

The two is friends with weird circumstances, but then again, it is the thing that makes them so special to each other. And Love? Goro doesn’t know about that but he’s sure there’s no benefit of loving a mute guy like him. He appreciated it if he does, though.

Before Goro realized it, he is spending a lot more time in Leblanc rather than stuck in the police department. He would take notes and look for book that can help Akira study sign language. He would take a second longer to observe a flower he came across and guess the meaning. He would look closely to Akira’s face and capture his every expression.

He’s such a lovely person.

On one rainy day, the master of the café talked to him and he was very happy to found his ward actually happy and engage in conversation a lot more than what he can count. The old man told him he rarely talk to anyone new and distrust every one. He was so glad Goro starts to come and plays a lot often to Leblanc and be gladly to welcome him with a warm cup of coffee. He looks very strict and grumpy but Goro can feel his meant his words for Akira.

The progress Akira took on learning sign language is stunning. He’s able to hold up a simple conversation and spell alphabet correctly, although he still needs some help to translate a harder word. Despite already learned the basic; Akira still prefers to write on paper. Easier, he says.

Time slowly passed and by the time they step in the autumn leaves, Akira invites Goro to meet his friends, just a simple hangs out day together. He’s hesitant, with Niijima is currently tied to a hard case, but then the older woman permits him to go. She said, she’s happy to see Goro finally making friend and enjoying his student life.

Goro smiles and hugs her before quickly pack his things and make his way to Leblanc. The next freezing week, Goro is ready with his favorite blue vest and went to Leblanc. Everyone greet him warmly as he step inside and he joined them chatting for a while before going to the amusement park. To be honest, he’s a little surprised to see the composition of the group. He didn’t even know his sister befriend Akira! There’s an artist, his little sister, the blondies he knew already and somehow a big name company daughter. Oh, and Morgana, the cat. No matter how you see it, it’s an odd group, but he feels he can be comfortable around them.

They didn’t need long to warm up to Goro. They didn’t see him in pity or disgust every time he answered them back in notes. Then again, they wouldn’t be Akira’s friend if they did. They’re fun, amusing bunch. Goro hopes he could hang out again with them sometimes after. They left him with so much pleasant memories and fun experience; Goro found himself smiling a lot that day.

The day ended faster than they thought and it’s time for them to go home. They disperse in Shibuya; all left to Akira and Goro, Morgana has been taken by Futaba back home. They take a short wall within the station, discussing the earlier experience and other thing.

_‘What is your thought of me?’_ Akira suddenly signed as they were waiting for Goro’s train.

Goro is taken aback by the question and widen his eyes. He thought about it a lot and Akira’s…a lot more than just a word. _‘I can’t express it with just sign language.’_ He signed back and the frizzy teen pouts.

Akira hums and smiles as he thought of an idea. He took out a note from his pocket and began writing on it. _‘Let’s bring a bouquet and present it each other.’_ The words are decorated with stars and flower.

Goro grins at the paper and nodded but then he remembered Niijima struggling on a case. As a good little brother he is, he wants to free her quickly and clean her name, but in order to do that, he’s gonna be so busy for a couple of weeks. Goro avoiding Akira’s eyes signs that he’ll be busy and can’t meet for a while.

He can hears Akira sighed and signs _‘gonna miss you_ ’ as he sadly smiles.

_‘When can we meet again?’_ He asks. Goro is confident enough in his ability to clean Niijima’s name, so if everything goes well…

‘ _Christmas eve._ ’ He signs with a smile.

_‘Okay.’_ Akira smiles widely until his glasses shifts.

The train comes shortly and the both waved goodbye, smiles curving in their face until Goro is out of sight. Akira let his smile fell as he took out the crumpled Gardenia and dumped it.

From that day onward, Goro almost never see Akira again. He’s so busy he doesn’t have time to exchange dozens of messages with Akira. To tell the truth, Goro is feeling lonely. No one can talk to him; no one would make him coffee and grins so widely, no one would tease him like Akira did. It’s such a hard days. The case Niijima got involved was tied to even bigger enemy that certainly hard to take down. Even a genius he is, he barely can collect evidence and nowhere near building a case against this enemy.

He’s at the edge and there’s nothing he could do. He spends more time passing out on the desk, or searching through files that brought up nothing useful until one day he did collapse and wake up on his bed, fever running down his skin. He keep telling Makoto that he’s okay and want to continue his work but his sister keep forcing him to sleep, not that he can. It might be the first time they ever had a fight over petty thing.

Makoto eventually leave him to get medicine and Goro somehow manage to get some sleep. When he wakes up, a bottle of thermos and a bouquet is by his side table. Makoto is nowhere to be seen, but he noticed a note and medicine beside it. Goro’s still feels weak and sleepy but he reads it carefully and widen at Akira’s mention.

It written here that she wants Goro to eat the medicine and go back to sleep while she goes shopping for food and additional notes from Akira, mentioning coffee in thermos and flower names: Iris, rudbeckia and yellow poppy.

He re-read the card again and place it back, drinking his medicine and went back to sleep as ordered. He smiles as he stares at the beauty of those flowers and slipped back into the dreamland.

Even if he’s far away, he’s still cheering on him with the language he knows best. That thought alone already made Goro happy and energized.

He spend the rest of the day sleeping and resting as he told, to Makoto’s surprise and back to work the next day. He took some of the flowers with him to remember his promise with Akira and to encourage him. He carefully placed the flower on his desk and smiles at it. With the help of his sister, they search around and found possible evidence on a witness. If that person willing to testify, Goro could build a case and end it once and for all. To Goro’s surprise, the person agrees and not long after he get the evidence printed out along with several document that can clean Niijima’s name. Oh, how happy both Goro and Makoto are when they reunited with Niijima.

With the long hard case closed, Goro now have to catch up with all lessons he missed, but at least, he isn’t as busy as before. He whipped out his phone and texts Akira, thanking him for his coffee and bantering back and forth until their promised day. That day the snow is falling ever so slowly, covering the busy town of Shibuya.

Goro patiently waits for Akira outside a diner. He wanted to give the Frizzy teen a thank you gift to return his kindness. However, hours passed and there’s no sign of the barista to come. Goro breathes out in his scarf, trying to warm his neck and still believing Akira would eventually show up. But in the end, no one come. There’re several thought running down Goro’s mind. Where is he? Is he late? Or forgotten they ever make this promise? Did he overlap something with their promise? But for as long as Goro knows, Akira isn’t the type of anything above. Then suddenly, negative thoughts starting to invade his mind. What if he sick? What if he can’t come here for something? What if he in an accident?

What if….what if…

Before he knew it, fears and hundred bad thoughts crawling up his mind and he runs to Leblanc. He solemnly looks inside and enters the shop. Sojiro didn’t say a word a Goro sits on his favorite stool, face buried in his hand. He whipped out a cup of coffee and serve it, only to get a little to no attention from the boy. Sojiro sighed and take a seat beside him as he talks with such a sad voice wrapping his words. He said Akira has gone out this morning and didn’t come back.

His friends are searching him high and down but no one found him. But as a good person he is, he send a text to them and place a flower in the shop before went missing. Goro lifts his head to see the big bouquet in front of him. He plucks one and stares at the flower. Usually flower can bring out his spirit. Goro feels like they’re actually smiling to him but somehow this flower is sad.

He thanks Sojiro and went back home, not bothering with light or his belongings when he arrived. He places the flower in a glass and search for the name. He of all people knows that Akira left him and everyone a message. He widens his eyes as he spotted the same flower on his phone screen.

Gardenia.

Then, a tear falls to the screen and another. His hand is shaking in anger and his brows are furrowed so hard in sorrow. He buried his face to his hand and cried so hard that night. Before he knew he; he lay on the floor and his body is so tired from all the crying he did. Why is Goro’s heart aching so much? It feels torn and smashed to pieces. He felt like losing a piece that fits on him. No matter how many gaps and breathes he took, it won’t fill him full. Smiling is a lot harder now that Akira’s gone. Not even a complete defeat can make him feel like this.

That’s…That’s just irresponsible.

He can’t declare his love and go.

The next day, Makoto called over everyone to tell the truth. Akira was his key witness and because he had a criminal record on his name, testifying also means turning one’s self. Goro never knew Akira had record or even his key witness. Back then, he’s just desperate to get Niijima out of it. She told her friends about her plan to bust Akira out which everyone agrees on.

Goro too think that searching for his innocence is the best course of action. With the help of Niijima and everyone, he decided to take the lead and begin starting tomorrow. After talking for some time, they disperse to go each home, but on the way back, Makoto states Akira already knew this would happen and he wanted her to deliver his message to Goro.

She took out a white camellia with a confused face and gives it to Goro which he receives with delight. With his messages across, Goro and the other began to dig through Akira’s case and analyst it well. Luckily the detective found an odd statement in the case and manage to discover that Akira in fact didn’t do anything wrong.

With a little digging and people searching, they able to call in for witness and build a firm proof of his innocence. After Niijima taking the case to the court, she wins singlehandedly and Akira is scheduled to be freed sometime after. For over two months they worked, Goro is back with the police and hardly had time to help searching for the witness but he still updated their progress and he’s very happy to hear the good news. They welcomed him back in February and have a lot of fun that day.

Goro is still busy with a lot of cases to study and his student life for that matter, but now he can smile easily and return to his daily life. He really wants to hit Akira for worrying him, but what end well, ends well. Their chances of meeting are getting small and smaller due to Goro have entrance exam and still with police cases. They keep up with each other with texts or messages delivered to them, but Goro is getting bored. But if he’s bored that means life is on the right track and there’s nothing to be sad about.

That’s why he’s so surprised to found Akira knocking at Niijima house door in the early morning. He smiles and held a sketch book, already written. His eyes never leave Goro’s shocked one as he slowly flipping them.

_‘Sorry for the sudden timing. But I need to say this fast.’_

_‘Firstly, thank you for all your effort. I know you’ll bust me out of that prison.’_

_‘Thanks to you and everyone, I’m a free man now.’_

_‘I know you’ve been busy with exam and all, but I was expecting you to come to Leblanc for refreshment at least.’_ There are doodles of coffee and stars around the texts and Goro smiles, imitating a giggle.

‘We probably rarely could meet again. But don’t worry about me.’ Akira shifted as he hesitantly flipped the next page, but his eyes didn’t run from Goro’s. _‘I’m going back home earlier today.’_

_‘Sorry I just tell you now.’_

_‘if I see you sad face, it'll makes me harder to leave.’_ Is written on the same page, but crossed out.

Akira took a breath and continues. _‘But now we’re free from any other things, I’ll say it now.’_

_‘Thank you for everything you did for me.’_

_‘The time I’ve spend here is the best yet.’_

Goro eyes flew to Akira, a sad smile on his face saying apologies. He closes the sketch book and present Goro a bouquet of sweat pea and bluebell before placing his hand on both his shoulder, sadly smiling before making his way out, out until he’s gone from Goro’s eyes.

Goro is still shook from the sudden news. It came raining down so fast he barely can respond. He didn’t realize Niijima behind him calling for him until she drags him inside the house. No surprise. He knew it ever since he got back from the prison. He knew today is the day, but for the past days he's full with doubts. He knew he can’t stop him for leaving, and it’s not that they didn’t make a lot of pleasant memory together. But it feels like something is missing, something still hanging somewhere.

This feeling, this hanging feeling, he wanted to tell Akira this feeling inside him. This feeling that always inside his heart, this feeling that’ll always react to Akira; this feeling that connected them together.

If…if this hanging feeling is what people call love…then Goro does love Akira.

He wants to tell Akira his feeling, his love for him. He asks Makoto when will he leave, but to his surprise, she texts that he’ll ride his train in 10.

It’s 9.20 by now.

Wrapped by panic, Goro quickly made his way toward Shibuya underground mall, to the flower shop he knew there and asks for a bouquet. The florist asks for flower type but Goro didn’t know much about flower, he didn’t know what a good flower to use. He bit his lip and closes his eyes; he takes a deep breath and opens his eyes slowly. He might not know much about flower, but he trusts his sense to pick the best for him.

After thinking for a while, Goro reaches for some small yellow flower, small blue flower and cute white buds and asks for the price. The florist smiles and states the price that Goro think wouldn’t be enough to pay those flower. She gives him a pat on shoulder and a thumb up before Goro leave the place. Goro doubled his step as he looks for the time.

Crap, it’s almost departing time.

He’s so close to break into sprint toward the station. He looked around to see if he can found a familiar figure to getting lost in the depth of human sea. He gritted his teeth and began running around, not caring the eye of public until he bumped into Makoto and her friends just walking from the opposite direction. They’re so surprised to see the detective so messed and so late and rush along with him toward Akira’s train. They shouted variant encouragement to Goro his eardrums might burst, but he appreciates them and thanks them in his heart before running faster as he saw the clock ticking away.

After a stairs, they arrived at the platform. They split away to search for Akira among the crowd but no one seems to find the frizzy teen anywhere. The train has come and more people flowing out of the cab, making it harder to see, but Goro manages to spot the familiar cat on perch on Akira’s back and rushing toward him.

He tried his best to counter the stream of people, but more Goro advance, the more he get pushed back. Akira didn’t seem to notices him at all.

Goro wants to call out for his name, but no matter how much he strains his throat, nothing would come out. He has to distract him. Anything would do; anything at all. With Goro struggling here, Akira is walking even further away from him.

_No! Wait!_

_There’s still something I need to tell him!_

Goro clicked his tongue and pushes anyway, the bouquet safe in his clutch. The others soon spot them and help Goro by making a way for him. With little to no restrain, Goro walks as fast as he can toward the frizzy teen, Akira’s--- no, Their friends are cheering for him with vigor and expectation. In this moment, Goro’s heart soars. He felt like having a dozen supports on his back, he felt like on top of the world. He thanks them in his heart and reaches out for the frizzy teen.

Feeling a touch on his back, Akira turns around to see Goro out-of-breath and a mess. They just stare at each other with pure shock until Goro straighten out and faces Akira dead in the eye. He smiles and gives out the bouquet, pressing them to his chest.

He done it, he finally told him his feeling.

Now he just needs to hold his tears and send him off with a smile.

Meanwhile, Akira is taken aback by the bouquet. The flowers are reflecting in his grey eyes. He felt a rush in his cheeks and smiles widely as he eyes the person in front of him. He’s happy, very happy. He overwhelmed with happiness that he can’t hold back anymore and cup Goro’s cheek in his hand.

“Goro.” He says softly over his ears.

The auburn teen’s head shot up in shock and he didn’t expect a soft press to his lips, with a warm hand ruffling his back of head. Goro widen and eyes Akira’s closed eyes until they pulled back and get lost in each other eyes. His eyes are glossing so beautifully and his cheeks are red, his smile is dazzling; the definition of beauty.

Goro, still frozen in shock didn’t notice Akira hugging him and pulling something out of his pocket. He carefully glides his hand over Goro’s hair and tucked something on his ear. He then stepped back with a satisfying smile and framed Goro with his fingers. He then nodded and began signing.

_‘You’re beautiful, my angel.’_ He finished the statement by blowing a kiss to Goro and a wink.

Akira chuckled as the auburn haired teen blushing furiously from embarrassment. Soon the other group together and joined the two, cheering and (much) teasing Goro about his red face. They’re very happy that the plan they set up with Akira has worked so well. So this whole time, the detective is walking right into their trap, from his action to his decision. Goro wants to dig a hole and hide there as he pouts while blushing, still getting teased and whistled and congratulate about ‘his new boyfriend’.

The announcement for the train has rung and Akira stepped inside the cab with the bouquet in his hand, heeding goodbye from his friends. He shifts his eyes to Goro, and they stares at each other with a smile. Yeah, they don’t need words to understand each other. After he waved at them, the door automatically closes and the train suddenly moves. Akira walks to his seat and quickly opens the window to see his friends still chasing the train for him. He poked his head out and waved at them. What he thought to be a heartfelt goodbye, turns out to be the most interesting and unforgettable memory. He grins at them and shout, for who cares what strangers think about him.

“THANKS EVERYONE!” He just feels his throat vibrating, he didn’t know if its sound weird, but he practiced for two month in the prison, so he should be fine, he hopes.

“GORO I LOVE YOU!” He yells and probably all crowds are looking at him but he’s satisfied as he saw Goro’s face reddening and he seems to be fairly embarrassed and shocked.

Oh well, the ‘surprise Goro with his voice’ plan worked in the end. He’s glad the effect is extended to his equally shocked friends to hear his voice for the first time. He breathes out and eyes the lovely confession in his hand. It’s pretty surprising That Goro actually uses the flower he never teaches him, but then again he too, must be surprised with him showing the signs Goro never teaches him too.

Baby’s breath, sunflower and forget-me-not.

Akira’s smiles as he wonders if Goro likes his last gift. He misses him already.

Back to Goro back in Shibuya, still shock about everything so he decided to part ways with everyone and took a breather around the underground mall, but as he crossed the earlier flower shop, the florist greets him and squealing as she spotted the flowers on his head which he forgot to took out.

She writes down the name of the flowers and recommended him to find the meaning. She stated that Goro is very lucky to have this romantic lover and be patient until they come back. Goro thanks her with confusion and quickly went home. How…how did she know about Akira?

Carnation and Sagisou…

That night, Goro spend his time burying his head to the pillow screaming and send Akira a pic of White camellia.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower's meaning
> 
> Dahlia – Good taste  
> Iris – Good news/ glad tiding/ loyalty  
> Rudbeckia – Encouragement; I’m looking at you  
> Yellow poppy – Wealth; Success  
> Gardenia – Secret Love  
> White Camellia – Waiting  
> Sweet pea – Good bye  
> Bluebell – Grateful  
> Baby’s breath – Pure of heart  
> Sunflower – Respect; passionate love; radiance  
> Forget-me-not – True Love  
> Carnation – Fascination; Distinction and Love  
> Sagisou (鷺草) – My thoughts will follow you into your dream


End file.
